Polyjuice Confessions
by countrydragon33
Summary: Harry and his friends use polyjuice but the outcome isn't what they suspet
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own any Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Takes place in second year, Voldie doesn't exist but Harry and Draco still enemies until one night when confessions are made.

"Harry are you coming to dinner or not?" Ron asked as he headed to the door to the door of their rooms.

"Yeah hang on I'll be there in a minute I just uh, I have to use the bathroom." Harry muttered as he made his way to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He slide down the door and let the tears flow freely. Taking a deep breath he reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out his muggle razor. Carefully he pressed the blade to his wrist and drew it across his wrist, biting his lip to stop himself from gasping. Muttering a quick cleaning spell he cleaned the blood from the razor and his wrist, making sure to not heal the wound, he stood up and headed down the Great Hall for dinner. Cutting was the only way he could think of to forget the pain of not being loved by the one he loved with all his heart. His friends didn't even know he cut, they didn't even know he was in love with someone or that he was gay.

"Hey sorry I took so long." He said as he sat down next to his best friend Hermione and picked up the goblet of pumpkin juice that was in front of him.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Harry?" Hermione asked him looking at him with a quizzical expression on her face.

"I'm not very hungry tonight." He said sipping his pumpkin juice, plus we have to do that thing tonight, and I don't want to eat before." He said looking at her with a knowing smile.

"Okay that does make a little sense." She said pushing her plate away, and standing up.

"I'm going to go check on that thing now; do you want to come with me?" she asked Harry and Ron who exchanged a quick glance before they got up and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall. They didn't talk as they made their way to the girl's bathroom, where they would be taking the Polyjuice Potion so they could question Malfoy on the whereabouts of his father.

Everything was all set, Ron was Crabbe, Harry was Goyle and Hermione was Pansy. The only thing they had left to do was find the Slytherin common room and find a way to get in.

"Hey where have you three been?" They heard a voice say behind them. They all turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing there leaning against a wall with his arms folded over his chest.

"Hospital Wing." They said in unison.

"Let's head to the common room, to talk." Draco said as he pushed off the wall and headed towards the dungeons.

Once they were all seated in the common room that was out done in green and silver, Draco began to speak.

"My father has decided he wants to replace the worst thing that has ever happened to this school." Draco said as he propped his legs up on the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

"Harry Potter?" Ron asked quizzically. They were not prepared for what happened next.

Draco jumped out of the chair so fast nobody had time to react or pull him away. Before they could move Draco had pinned Ron(Crabbe) to the wall. "Don't you dare insult Harry in front of me." he said growling before he released Ron so that he slid to the floor.

"I told all three of you yesterday that Harry Potter is the best thing that has ever happened to this school. You all know that I love him." He said as he sunk back in the chair he had been in before he lost his temper on Ron. "You even know what I do to myself because I know he will never love me back." Draco said as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal all the cut marks. One looked like it had been done quite recently.

"Um I have to go uhh back to the Hospital Wing." Harry (Goyle) said as he stood up and headed for the portrait hole. He couldn't think of anything else to do so when he reached the corridor, he ran, he didn't stop until he had reached the bathroom in the Gryffindor common room. He shut the door and pulled out his razor again, rolling up his sleeve he pressed the razor to the flesh of his skin, right above where he had made the cut before dinner. But this time, something , made him stop. He couldn't bring himself to do it again, not now that he knew Draco was in love with him to. Looking in the mirror he realized that the effects of the Polyjuice had worn off and he looked like himself again. He jumped when he heard a frantic banging on the bathroom door and Ron yelling at him to hurry.

"What do you want?" he asked as he opened the door and found Ron standing there covered in blood that didn't seem to be his own.

"Mate you have to get to the Hospital Wing now!" Ron said as he grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him out of the bathroom and out of the common room. "What's going on?" Harry asked when they were outside the Hospital Wing.

"On our way back to the common room, Hermione and I, we stopped by the girls bathroom to get our bags and things, and when we came out we found Draco all bloody with both his wrists slit, Mate, he tried killing himself." Ron said. Suddenly his world went blank he couldn't think straight all he could think was he needed to get in there to see Draco and that he needed to make sure he would live through this. He pushed past Ron and ran into the Hospital Wing. Quickly skanning the room he found Draco in a bed near the window. He ran to his side and noticed he was awake and looking out the windw.

"Hey um can we talk?" Harry asked as he sat in the chair near the bed. Draco looked over at him with tears in his eyes.  
>"Go away, I don't want you to see me like this." Draco whispered as he pulled the covers over his head.<p>

"Well I guess it sucks to be you then because I'm not going anywhere." He said pulling the chair closer to the bed.

"Why would you even want to see me like this? We hate each other." You don't even know what it's like to want to kill yourself." Draco muttered from under the covers.  
>"I don't?" Harry asked gently pulling the covers down and rolling up his sleeve to show Draco the cuts.<p>

"But why?" Draco asked taking Harry's hand in his and tracing the scars with his thumb.

"Because I love someone that will never love me back." He whispered pulling his hand away. "Why did you try to kill yourself?" Harry asked

"Because I love someone that will never love me back." Draco said not taking his eyes off Harry's. Harry leaned forward until his lips brushed Draco's "Well I love you." Harry whispered smiling when Draco looked at him in surprise.

"I love you to." He said smiling as he pulled Harry to him for another kiss.

A/N there you have it. I hope you like it please review. Depending on reviews there may be a second chapter.hhehe


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

**A/N I don't own the character they belong to J.K Rowling thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter, the reviews were greatly appreciated so here is another chapter enjoy.**

Harry sighed happily as he made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. He hadn't wanted to leave Draco in the Hospital Wing but Madam Pomfrey had kicked him out when she had found him curled up in bed with Draco. She hadn't been happy when she discovered this and made Harry leave immediately because visiting hours had been up three hours ago. Reluctantly Harry left Draco's side and returned to the Gryffindor Common room. Even though he was starting to regret begging the sorting hat to not place him in Slytherin last year, ever since Ron had noticed Harry was acting strange and would disappear into the bathroom every time he got upset, he and Hermione had been acting weird and had begun to avoid him. He didn't really care though, Ron had been starting to get on his nerves lately, even before he had found out about the cutting and the depression.

Harry did the only thing he could think to do at the moment and made a detour on his way to the common room. He headed for the room of requirements so that he could have time to himself to think about everything that had happened and to see if there was any possible way he could get resorted because if he was being honest with himself he didn't feel safe in Gryffindor anymore.

He was half way to his destination when it hit him, he realized that if he could get Dumbledore to let him put the Sorting Hat on again that he would be able to prove that he wasn't meant to be in Gryffindor. He turned around and made his way as fast as he could to the headmaster's office. When he reached the headmaster's office he told the gargoyle the password and watched mildly amused as the gargoyle jumped aside and revealed and marble staircase that moved. Harry steeped onto the staircase and waited till he reached the door to the office.

"Professor I was wondering is it possible to uh put the Sorting Hat on again just to make sure I was sorted correctly?" Harry asked once he had taken a seat across form the headmaster.

"Well Harry the Sorting Hat never lies but because you don't seem like this is something you are going to give up on I will allow it just once, and if it turns out you were wrongly sorted I will have you immediately moved to that house." Dumbledore said as he stood up to and reached for the Sorting Hat and placed it on his head.

"Not liking the house I put you in?" a voice said in his ear.

"I was just wondering if I really did belong in Gryffindor." Harry said

"Well I did tell you that you would be better for Slytherin and if you really want this then." The Hat paused before shouting "SLYTHERIN!" the hat was removed from his head at once and he saw Dumbledore looking shocked.

"Very well your thing have already been moved, I will show you the way to the common room and alert Professor Snape to what has just happened." Dumbledore said as he led the way out o his office and to the dungeons.

"Polyjuice." Dumbledore said to the wall, which immediately opened to reveal the common room.

"Attention Slytherins, Harry Potter has just been resorted into your house, I expect you will treat him right and welcoming." Dumbledore said before turning around to go search for Snape.

"Welcome to Slytherin Harry." Blaise said coming up to Harry and shaking his hand. "Let me show you where you'll be sleeping." He said and led harry up the stairs to the boys dorm room. Blaise closed the door behind him and showed Harry to his bed.

"Draco told me that you two are sort of together now, and any friend of his is a friend of mine." Blaise said as he sat in his bed and crossed his legs.

"Um thanks. Do you maybe want to go see how he's doing?" Harry asked looking over at Blaise.

"Sure why not, and you should probably be the one to tell him what happened. Blaise said as they made their way out of the dorm and through the common room.

**A/N Sorry its so short I promise the next chapter will be longer reviews please**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Don't own**

Harry and Blaise made their way to the Hospital wing in silence. Harry was worried Draco wouldn't be happy that he had been resorted into Slytherin.

"Hey don't worry Draco will be very happy to hear that you were resorted into Slytherin." Blaise said noticing the worried expression on Harry's face.

"Really?" Harry asked biting his lip and looking at Blaise.

"Yeah, he used to always ask me if he thought it was possible to have you put in Slytherin." He said laughing. "I used to think it was just so that he could get close to you so he could information about your family and what meant a lot to you so that his dad could take it away." Blaise said.

"Why would he want to do that?" Harry asked.

"He doesn't his dad isn't like that, I just have an overactive imagination. I found out it was because he is in love with you when he woke up from a nightmare screaming because you had died in a terrible accident." Blaise said pushing open the doors to the Hospital wing. Harry smiled to himself when he saw Draco sitting up in bed.

"Hey how you feeling today?" Harry asked walking over to the bed and planting a kiss on Draco's lips.

"Better, what are you doing here with Blaise?" He asked raising his eyebrow at the grin that appeared on Harry's face.

"Well I just went to see the Headmaster and he let me see if I really was supposed to be in Gryffindor" Harry began sitting on the bed. "And well I was resorted into Slytherin." Harry finished. Draco threw his arms around Harry's neck and began kissing him all over.

"I take it your happy about that." Harry said laughing and hugging Draco closer to him.

"Why wouldn't I be happy that my boyfriend is in the same house as me?" Draco asked pulling away from Harry so that he could look him in the eyes.

"I don't know?" Harry said looking down at the bed, avoiding Draco's eyes.

"Hey, talk to me what's wrong?" Draco asked carefully lifting Harry's face to look at him. He looked at Blaise who shrugged and turned to leave.

"I'll just leave you two alone so you can talk." Blaise said as he made his way to the door.

"Harry please tell me what's wrong." Draco pleaded concern filling his voice.

"It's just that all my life I've been unwanted and that's another reason I cut, I just thought that you would think I was being clingy and needy." Harry finished in a whisper. Draco pulled Harry closer to him and kissed the top of his head.

"Baby I could never have enough of you, and I want you, wait no I need you." Draco said stroking Harry's hair, and smiling when he saw the small smile that had appeared on his boyfriends face.

"You mean that?" Harry asked biting his lip. Draco smiled at him and leaned in to press a kiss to his lips.

"Of course I mean it." He said and looked up when Madam Pomfrey appeared by the side of the bed.

"Mister Malfoy, I see you are in good hands here and you have showed great signs of recovery, so you may go back to the dorms and I better not see you back in here for this reason again understood?" she asked.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." Draco said as he stood up from the bed.

"Mister Potter, I hear you were resorted into Slytherin so trust you will keep an eye on him." She said as she turned to head back to her office.

"Of course I will." Harry said grabbing Draco's hand and heading for the door.

Draco and Harry made their way down to the dungeons hand in hand, on their way they ran into Professor Snape.

"So Harry I hear you are now in Slytherin." He said his ice cold gaze never leaving Harry's gaze.

"Yes sir." Harry said swallowing hard.

"Very well you will do excellent in Slytherin ad it will do Draco good to have you around." Snape said before he left, his cloak billowing behind him.

"That was strange." Harry said as they continued their trek to the common room.

"Yeah just a little, but he knew before anyone did that I'm in love with you." Draco said grinning and putting his arm around Harry pulling him closer. Harry just looked at him but didn't ask any questions as they reached the common room and gave the password to the section of wall. Ignoring everyone in the common room, they made their way to the dorm rooms so they could talk, and figure out a plan of action in case the rest of the school reacted badly to Harry being resorted.

**A/N sorry this is so short ran out of ideas for this chapter. Reviews and ideas are welcome**


End file.
